


Holy Milk

by separated_by_spaces



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: F/M, Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separated_by_spaces/pseuds/separated_by_spaces
Summary: 13 year old Jesus can't stop thinking about his mother and her beautiful body. So one night, he decides to perfom his first miracle.
Relationships: Jesus Christ & Mary Mother of Jesus | Maryam bint Imran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Holy Milk

It wasn't easy for Joshua. Everytime someone at home brought up the whole born-to-a-virgin thing, he'd feel a little odd. I mean, there was no doubt that he is the son of God and that his mom was a virgin. It just weirded him out because, in a way, he had taken his mother's virginity. And ever since he was old enough to know what virginity is, he's been seeing his mother in a different light. She's beautiful. Even if she were a slut and had slept around and had gotten knocked up by some guy, Joseph would have still married her for the chance to be inside her. With a beautiful face and an even more beautiful body, Mary was a knockout. Every guy's wet dream. And now, her son's too. 

Inspite of the weight of the world that was already on his shoulders, his thoughts constantly revolved around his mother. How it would be like to hold her, kiss her, nurse from her voluptuous breasts the way he did when he was a child. He knew he could make anything happen so one night, he decided that it's time to go for it. One night, he perfomed his first miracle.   
Around midnight, Mary woke up feeling uncomfortable. She felt her clothes and realised that her chest was wet. She was lactating. And Joshua was sitting by her, watching her intently.   
My father wants me to drink from you. To have the courage to face what's come. That's what Josh said.   
Mary thought about it for a moment and decided that God should always get what he wants. In a minute, Jesus was laying on Mary's lap staring at the dripping milk duds. They were stunning. His 13 year old cock started riding when he took Holy Mary's Holy Nipples into his Holy Mouth and drank from it with eagerness. He flicked his tongue against her hard nipples and she moaned and squirmed.   
He wants to drink from me too, so you'll be strong enough to make me strong, Jesus said.   
With that, he got up, lifted his tunic and shoved his Holy Cock into his mother's surprised mouth which felt like heaven. By the time he was done, her stomach was filled with the holiest spunk to ever exist.


End file.
